wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Calamity
The T.V. Series for the Resemblance of Christian Mythology. 'Appears in' Shinto-Christian Mythology Plot Konoha Twelve years before the start of the series, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the Konohakure destroying much of the village's infrastructure, and taking many lives. The then leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage and his Wife sacrificed their lives to seal the Nine-Tails into their newborn son Naruto Uzumaki. Despite being orphaned as a result of his parent's sacrifice, Naruto was shunned by the villagers, who out of fear and anger, viewed him as the Nine-Tails itself. Through the Third Hokage outlawed speaking about anything related to the Nine-Tails, the children — taking their cues from their parents — still inherited an animosity towards Naruto. In his thirst to be acknowledged, Naruto vowed he would one day become the greatest Hokage the village had ever seen. Izumo Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo about the 7 Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent, who ravaged the Village. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, and sealed the Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh. Starring *Naruto Uzumaki *Amane Nishiki *Anja Mita Main Characters *Okami Yuki *Susanoo Uzumaki *Honey D. Paul *Yuri *Utakata *Shinji Takato *Okaina *Hotaru *Kyoto *Orb Union Forces (Members: Kira Yamato, Cagali of Orb and Temari) *Digimon Tamers Team Antagonists Akatsuki (Orginization) Magaki Group Satan Deva Earth Alliance L.O.G.O.S Tritagonist Earth Federation Gundam Fighters Senju Clan Uchiha Clan Z.A.F.T United States of Japan Fū Supporting Characters Sand Villagers Gaara Temari Kankuro A Killer B Straw Hat Pirates Cress Mint Hira Cara Yamata Chester Mist Villagers Celestial Shinobi Bijuu Cannon Episodes There are 60 Episodes in each and every 8 Seasons in the T.V Series. See Also: Year of the Hylians Season 1 (Beginning) Episode 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki Episode 2 Deva of Twelve Paths Episode 3 Seraphimaru's Love for Orb Episode 4 Paul's Memory of the Mobile Suit Episode 5 Digimon and the Dragon Deva Episode 6 Athran's Pain Episode 7 Anja's Appearence Season 2 (Gundam Seed) Episode 8 Strong Bond Episode 9 Star Wars Episode 10 Ophanimaru's Kindness Episode 11 Wanderer Episode 12 Ikkaku's Attack Episode 13 Kyoto's Ambush Episode 14 Sage of the Eight Stars Season 3 (Legend of the Deva) Episode 15 Friendship Episode 16 Friend in Spirit Episode 17 Family Reunion Episode 18 Killer B's Talent Episode 19 Darkwing Paul Episode 20 Battleship Gundam MK II Episode 21 Amaterasu Episode 22 The End of the World Episode 23 Six Tailed Phobia Season 4 (Little Prince and the 4 Tailed Fox) Episode 24 Story Unfold Episode 25 Staldra the Deva Episode 26 Jurassic Park Episode 27 & 28 Unicorn Strikes Part I and Part II Episode 29 The Power of Christ Episode 30 & 31 Land Wars Part I and Part II Episode 30 Meteor Hurricane Jutsu Episode 31 Awakened Orochi Episode 31 Unwelcomed Guests Episode 32 Master and Student Episode 33 Starldra's Revenge Episode 34 Legend of Outset Episode 35 Evolution Jutsu Episode 36 Russian Intro Episode 37 Devil Gundam Phobia Season 5 (Pokemon Adventure) Episode 38 Pokemon Train Episode 39 Fashion Model Episode 40 Dialga and Palkia Episode 41 Giratina Madness Episode 42 Destiny Episode 43 Departure to next Level Season 6 (Orochi the Ravager) Episode 44 Hope for the Rave Master Episode 45 Salvation Episode 46 Jesus Christ Episode 47 Revelation Episode 48 New Adventure Episode 49 Celestial Shinobi Episode 50 Distant Restaurant Episode 51 Mega X Episode 52 Gigantic Serpent Combat Episode 53 Grand Finale Season 7 (Rainbow Battle) Episode 54 Friendship Part II Episode 55 Life Episode 56 Orochi vs Gundam Episode 57 Code Geass Season 8 (Final Battle) Episode 58 Kyoji's Fate Episode 59 Paul and Utakata Episode 60 Home Sweet Home Movies The Fate of the Gundam Plot ' Those from the Past' aim to awaken the Yamata no Orochi for their master, so that Orochi's power is given to him in order to pursue their real goals. Little is known about their members, but they have been implied to not be human. Within old Europe they were called "Devils" and people began to fight back against them. They have been stated to follow "Path to Conquest" The group faced a dire situation when fighting the humans back in the distant past and thus Saiki decided to use the "Gate" that controls time and the energy of an abnormal planetary alignment in order to travel to the future and regroup their forces. Their main objective is to reestablish themselves, reactivate the Gate of Time and go change history eradicating their enemies before they become a proper threat. will Honey D. Paul be able to save the world from the greed of the leader of Those from the Past, Saiki or their will be doomsday for the whole world. In The End, Honey D. Paul was the Eight Headed Serpent Host bringing friendship Nagato's heart and Nagato returns all life that was damaged by the Eight Headed Serpent. Saiki was Slain by the Hands of Honey D. Paul. Special Episodes Episode 1 (Hylians vs Plants) There was a Fierce Battle raged across the Space Colonies between the Z.A.F.T, Hylian Federation and the Orb Union Forces. There was total chaos in the Messiah, a Giant Fortress for the Zaft Forces. In the A Baoa Qu, '''The fortress for the Zeon forces, Honey D. Paul pilots the RX-78-2 Gundam to face Kyoto and his Earth Alliance Reserves. Honey D. Paul prepares to face his fear of sand in any space battles with the Kendo Susanoo Mode. Episode 2 (Last Shot) When Paul's Gundam was in Auto Drive and Kyoto's Escape Pod of the Mobile Armor went into fights. Geo Naruto and Geo Utakata were worried about Hotaru feeling sad about the Statue thinking that she killed Utakata. Paul and Kyoto were in the Tailed Beast Fight with no interferes. Will the War End or the War may continue until the Orb union forces. Episode 3 (Chikara Episode 1-6) Invstigation The White Angel Crew is sent out on a mission by the Eighth Tsuchikage to investigate an incident where Tonika Village's people had been killed. Regretting that she could not assign more people to the mission because of recent incidents elsewhere, the team sets out nonetheless. While there, they split up into two man teams, with Utakata and Hotaru encountering officers from the neighbouring Hachō Village, consisting of Shiseru and her team. After finding out who the Konoha shinobi were, the officers escort them to their village leader, Disonasu. Elsewhere, Honey D. Paul and Amane Nishiki, who are at The Hole's water spring, encounter Kabuto Yakushi, who uses tiny, specially-created snakes to create a clone of Hidan using his DNA and the water of The Hole, which possesses special properties. Kabuto then reveals that he had reincarnated several shinobi. A fight ensues between the two sides as Utakata and Sai rejoin with their team-mates. A flashback of the destruction of the village shows two young siblings, Leo and Miina, conversing with their grandfather, when the village is attacked by Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi. With the aid of their teacher, Dokku, the children are able to escape their burning house and are left in the nearby forest. The village head gives two steel bars to Dokku, instructing him to keep them secret. The two children, Dokku, Faz, Lando, and Sora survive the attack and make their way to Hachō Village. Unexpected Meeting As the White Angel continues to battle Kabuto, Hidan and the reincarnated shinobi, Naruto gets swallowed by a giant snake created by Kabuto, but manages to escape using shadow clones, accidentally ingesting Kabuto's clone snakes in the process. When Naruto resurfaces, Kabuto retreats, using the reincarnated Deidara as a diversion, after revealing a village guard's corpse in the mouth of a snake. Meanwhile, Dokku takes care of the orphans, while Miina, due to trauma, becomes mute. After the attack, Naruto and Sakura join up with Shiseru, Yamato and Sai in going with the rest of the guards. While Yamato and Sai investigate Kabuto's motive for destroying the village, Sakura and Naruto follow Shiseru to Dokku's house. When Dokku and the orphans see them, noticing that Naruto wears the same forehead protector as the reincarnated shinobi, Leo kicks Naruto and they run until they reach a broken bridge. Leo crosses first and when Dokku and Miina run, they fall down the ravine, but are saved by Naruto. Yamato and Sai ask Disonasu for information, prompting him to show them a book revealing the origin of The Hole; a great power resided within many years ago and nearly consumed the world. In his sleep, Naruto sees himself in front of the Nine-Tails' cage within his subconscious as he is surrounded by the snakes he had previously ingested. Naruto and Dokku discuss Dokku's failure to save a girl in his prime and all his failures in life, unlike Naruto, who became famous even in the Hachō Village, a rural area. Kabuto, while testing the effects of his talismans on Hidan and Deidara in a graveyard, converses with an unknown individual that communicates to him through a scroll. Hidden Ability After having what was seemingly a bad dream, Miina runs to Dokku in the night to seek comfort. Elsewhere, in a graveyard, Kabuto Yakushi prepares to reincarnate another individual. When day breaks the next morning, Leo, Faz and Lando are eager to start their ninjutsu training with Naruto, who is feeling under the weather. However, after being chided by the boys since he had made a promise to them, Naruto emphatically begins the training, which even Shiseru decides to partake it, having found it interesting. While elsewhere a reincarnated Deidara and Hidan's genetic clone argue over their predicament, having killed several members of the Hachō Village militia, and are later confronted by several more members along with Yamato and Sai. Plagued by vivid images all day, Miina approaches Naruto and begins repeatedly saying "get out". Thinking that Miina was simply being rude, Shiseru punishes her and Miina runs off. Later, Disonasu visits their home and, to everyone's surprise, the Tonika Village Head is with him. Greeting his grandchildren, he notes that he had injured his eyes but presses on past that, asking Dokku for the piece of the treasure he had given to him the night of the invasion of the village. However, Miina alerts everyone to the fact that there was something strange about her grandfather and it is revealed that he had been reincarnated. As a fight subsequently breaks out when Kabuto makes an appearance, Naruto soon begins writhing in pain. Rushing towards him, Miina once again begins shouting "get out", eventually forcing the tiny snakes out of his body. The snakes then form into a clone of Naruto in his four-tailed Version 2 state, which attacks all present individuals, including Kabuto, who is unable to gain control of it through a talisman. As the creature continues attacking indiscriminately, everyone looks on in fear. Tailed Beast Attack The Nine-Tailed Naruto clone tries to attack Dokku and the orphans, when Might Guy and Rock Lee arrive to repel it. While they fight the beast, Kabuto tries to control it, but to no avail. The rest of Konoha 11 arrive. Team Asuma helps Sakura and Kakashi and Team Kurenai helps Naruto. Tenten and Neji arrive, but are cornered by the reincarnated puppets. Kakashi chases Kabuto. The beast grabs Naruto to absorb chakra, which the Nine-Tails gladly shares. Hinata tries to defend Naruto, but is sent flying. After the beast absorbs Naruto's chakra, it grows in size and starts to devastate the Hachō Village, even firing a Tailed Beast Ball in far away, missing Yamato, Sai, Deidara and Hidan who are fighting outside the village. Dokku tries to save Naruto, who is still unconscious. Moments before the beast tramples them, Kabuto summons a snake to swallow both of them alive and retreats. While inside the underground hall in the Tonika Village, Naruto, unconscious and strangled by snakes, meets the Nine-Tails again in his subconscious. Tailed Beast Cannon Revaled While the Saezuri is revealed, learning that Disonasu employed Kabuto Yakushi to wipe out the residents of Tonika Village, Dokku tried to attack Disonasu, but stopped by a reincarnated puppet and restrained by a resurrected Takigakure shinobi. Disonasu also praised Naruto about defeating Pain, the one who scarred him and left him powerless, before kicking the boy repeatedly. Miina and the orphans came to The Hole to give the iron bars, but Kabuto's clone intercepted them. Meanwhile, the rest of the White Angel, along with Kakashi, Shiseru, Yamato and Sai moved out to the area. Disonasu prepares the summoning of the "power" by putting the remaining iron bars while Naruto enters Sage Mode. Miina hums to the sound as the Saezuri is activated, causing the area Naruto is on, the Ama no Hoko, to rise above ground. Kakashi arrived on the scene, revealing Disonasu's past as a bloodthirsty murderer and former Akatsuki subordinate whose speciality is the field of Summoning Technique, having researched Impure World Reincarnation with Orochimaru. Kabuto summons his puppets, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone, Hidan, and Deidara. Naruto faces off with the clone, while Deidara uses Explosive Clay to create a diversion and chase Naruto. Disonasu escapes and Hidan faces Shikamaru. Deidara activates the Explosive Clay on the bodies of the resurrected individuals, as Hidan uses his ritual against Team Asuma, and Sakura got restrained by Hayate and the others. While Naruto relentlessly attacked the clone, he learned there is more than power. As Yamato restrained Disonasu, he activated the Saezuri, opening the area where Naruto faces the clone, draining the lake as an obelisk rises and creates a storm. After Hidan's clone body breaks down due to the shorten life spans of the snakes composing his body, Deidara is controlled by Kabuto to escape Kakashi. A lightning hit the area where the orphans are running, Miina pointing to the obelisk. When the storm expands towards Konoha, Tsunade goes out as the storm engulfs the Land of Fire. Naruto and Paul tried to stop Disonasu from ascending the tower, only to face his clone after he absorbed some of the tower's power and transformed a Hydra-tailed fox monster. Final Battle Absorbing the power within the Ama no Hoko, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone mutated into a hydra-tailed version of the Nine-Tails while sending Disonasu to his death. Overpowered, Naruto almost gave in to the Nine-Tails' offer for power when Minato's voice urges the boy to control the tailed beast as Naruto is engulfed in a six-tailed chakra cloak in the Nine-Tails' image and When Hotaru grieves for the Statue shaped like Utakata thinking that She turned his Master into Stone, Paul Unleashed the Paul's Kendo Orochi Mode. Utakata, Geo Utakata, and Geo Naruto rescues Hotaru and Geo Hotaru when the Forbidden Jutsu was given to Paul's Orochi Mode as the Equipment. Over time, as he starts to lose against the clone, the Nine-Tails starts to take control over Naruto's body and assumes a seven-tailed jinchūriki and Orochi starts to take over Paul's Body assume a Full Eight-Headed Jinchuriki. state with Yamato trying to restrain it. At the same time, though followed by Kakashi Hatake, Kabuto Yakushi manages to take his leave in midst of the ensuing chaos. Dokku and Shiseru decide to deactivate the Ama no Hoko and say good-bye to the children. On their way there, they confess their love for each other and decide to get married if they survive before portions of the ground start to sink, with Dokku keeping Shiseru from falling. By that time, Miina is able to get through Naruto and Paul, regaining control as assmumed in thier new forms to save Shiseru after telling Dokku to go forward and stop the Ama no Hoko. As Dokku recalls the tune Miina hummed to change the sounds in the Saezuri to deactivate the tower, Naruto uses his new power and Paul Summons the Susanoomon to destroy his clone as the Ama no Hoko recedes into the ground. The children celebrate with Naruto and Paul. ''Special Episodes Time Traveling Buddies Tailed Beasts Orochi Shakaku Ikkaku Matatabi Isobu Mataru Nagur Three Heads Yamata Bagu Cherubim Kyuubi no Kitsune Lernaean Hydra Princess Mononoke Characters Ashitaka Shinji Takato Locations Izumo Jurassic Continent Cyberdyna Island Monoha Pokemon Kanto Pokemon Johto Pokemon Hoenn Pokemon Unova Pokemon Shinnoh Pokemon Digimon Any Dramon-Type Digimon Any Beast-Type Digimon Any Human-Type Digimon Mobile Suits Hylian Federtion RB-79 Ball RB-79K Ball Type K RGM-79 GM RGM-79(E) GM Precession Type RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type RGM-79(G) GM Sniper RX-75-4 Guntank RX-77-2 Guncannon RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type RX-78-2 Gundam RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam PF-71-1 Perfect Gundam Three Ships Alliance MVF-M11C Murasame (multiple) MBF-M1 Astray (multiple) ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam Z.A.F.T GAT-X102 Duel Gundam ZGMF-600 GuAIZ GAT-X103 Buster Gundam ZGMF-600 GuAIZ GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam TMF/A-802 BuCUE Orb Union ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam MBF-02 Strike Gundam RGM-79 GM (Multiple) Ships and Vehicles Hylian Federation Trojan Horse Walkers (Multiple) Battleship Gundam (Multiple) Battleship Gundam MK II (Multiple) Z.A.F.T Minerva Procceeded by Pokemon Ruby and Pearl Category:Anime Series